


Never

by DennyJ



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyJ/pseuds/DennyJ
Summary: Never give up.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

“Please.”

“No.”

Silence, except for two people’s labored breathing.

“Please, just let me go.”

“Not gonna happen.”

A rough cough from below, followed by a grunt of pain from above.

“Stubborn son of a –“

“Yes, you are.”

A huff of air followed by another cough. The hand from above grips the hand from below even tighter. 

Another grunt. “Don’t . . . move.”

“Sorry. Trying . . . not to.”

Two droplets of sweat follow each other down, striking the head below.

“You can’t . . . do this . . . forever.” The voice is fainter. “Save yourself, Jack—let me go.”

“No, Daniel, they’ll get here. Don’t you . . . dare . . . give up on me.” 

Jack shifts, slides, pebbles cascading down upon Daniel’s head. 

Daniel’s head lifts and bright, blue eyes look into determined brown ones. “Never, Jack.” 

They hold each other’s gaze, unspoken words passing between them, until Jack looks away. “Besides, we’ve got . . . hockey tickets . . . for tonight. You’re not . . . getting out of it.”

“Damn.” Another cough racks Daniel’s body. Another grunt from Jack follows. One hand grips Daniel’s, the other the scrubby tree at the edge of the cliff.

Daniel’s broken arm dangles as his other one tries to hang on to Jack’s. He feels it getting weaker, strengthens his resolve, and hangs on.

Seconds tick by. The sound of feet moving quickly across the rock strewn cliff echoes around them. “Major Carter, they are here!”

Daniel looks up at Jack and smiles. _Never, Jack _.__

____


End file.
